The real forces
by Sonic Forces
Summary: Its up to the new freedom fighters to stop Eggman and his robots and reclaim their City with the help of classic Sonic and Silver they will win. They will also travel to another dimension to get help from another group of hero's not knowing their worlds are to collide.
1. Chapter 1

5 kids we're all playing in a playground outside of the city walls they each had special abilities and powers that they have not used in a long time which is 2 years ago because their parents haven't told them of their powers while they are playing they see a bright Shadow over leaking the city the Run quickly back to the city into the castle and as they run they see chaos raining they see people getting taken out by robots and put into a ship they are in fear then a giant robot twice their size comes up to grab them and says you are under arrest citizen but then a Blue Blur comes in and crashes into the robot and then homie attacks three others. He then looks at kids and says get to the council right now your parents and I will explain everything the Blue Blur was the renowned famous Sonic the Hedgehog now known as king Sonic. He and the kids ran very fast into the building and they seen all they parents Knuckles the Echidna Tails the fox now known as his real name miles the fox Sally Acorn Mina mongoose Julie su and Amy Rose. The blue Hedgehog kid named manik who was the son of Sally Acorn and Sonic asked what's going on Sonic then said an enemy of the past has returned and he wants to buy the size every little person in this city just then the doors blasting open the parents tried to fight off the enemies but they were overwhelmed the kids then watched as the the robots roboticized Sally Acorn who was Manic the Hedgehog boy and his sister Sonia Acorn mother and son wife days then roboticized Mina Mongoose and Tails the fox they were the fox boy and his sisters parents the fox boy's name was skyprowler the girl's name was Meledoy Mongoose. Next they will bother size Knuckles the Echidna and Julie Su who were the parents of the echidna girl Lara Su. They then roboticized Amy Rose. Sonic with all that was left then he picked up all the children and ran as super fast as he can to not whole village which had been abandoned for quite some time but still kept intact he then said to the children I'm going back into the city to go and fight I know I will be roboticized which means you guys must become the New Freedom Fighters and the News distance and fight back against eggman's forces I believe in you. He then said that Sonia was in charge and Lara was second-in-command. He then raced back into the city as his kids Sonia and manic yelled his name but they knew that he wasn't coming back and he knew that too. As he was running back into the city he smashed as many robots as he can and surprisingly he smashed a million of them until he was finally caught the fastest thing alive the Blue Blur was caught. He then saw an overly round man with a brown mustache and he looked into his face and said and what's up doc. The man was known as Eggman and he looked at Sonic and said I finally catch you needle mouth now where are they I won't tell you dr. Real fat butt. Eggman then looked at Sonic and said they won't stop me like you did Sonic some of them looked up at him and smile we don't know that he said. Eggman then said I will find them and I will robota size them. Sonic Vin said with a grim look we'll see about that. Eggman then smirked and said I guess we will. He then ordered the robots to robotizized Sonic turning him into Mecha Sonic. This time Eggman said I will not fail. He then went into the ship with all of his robots following him including Mecha Sonic. As he walked in he saw Orbot and cubot and snively and said order all the ships to go back to robotrolips will find those kids one day before now we will wait. The kids looking at the distance and destruction they witness they've been promised to defeat Eggman just like their parents did and regain their City their home and stop the threat no matter the cost. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog Sega and Archie Comics do none of the characters belong to me they all belong to say that.


	2. Chapter 2

In a desolate robotic City where's smoke is rising and pollution is everywhere nothing is flesh only metal then a large ship lands and outcomes an egg-shaped man he looks at the city in Glee he watches everything that goes on he is the one who conquered this city his name is Eggman. Orbot, give me a diagnostic of the city surrounding and tell me if you see any Freedom Fighters. No sir all I see is you and your fat overalls Orbot says. Grr, Orbot I'll make you eat those words, Eggman says. The Freedom Fighters have not fought in two weeks I wonder what their plan is no matter they will not stop me sooner or later I will roboti size them and then I will become complete dictator over Mobius.

In the bushes to figures step out one is a blue Hedgehog with gray glasses and orange jacket with red stripes navy blue seal jeans a red shoe with white stripes and two buckles his name is manik acorn he is the Speedster of the Freedom Fighters he is also the Freedom Fighters leader brother. The other figure is an Echidna girl she has dreadlocks going down here black jacket and black shirt she also has glasses and she wears black boots she is the daughter of Knuckles the Echidna her name is Laura SU.

They then ran past 5 guards in secret and stayed in the shadows they then went into the control center of Robo tropolis to shut down the Robata sizer but they are soon ambush by robots they say long and hard the Hedgehog using a spin dash and a homing attack the other using her fists and her feet kicks and punches head but and even Chaos Control but the robots are still coming in but they are able to take them all down. The Hedgehog then says that was way past uncool we could have been robot food.

But you can still be a voice in The Shadow says. They both look up to see the one and only dr. Eggman. Eggman then says you Freedom Fighters have ruined my plans to destroy you in that Village too many times this day I will destroy the Freedom Fighters and roboticized each and every one of them starting with you two. Ain't men then step aside a giant met and begin shooting lasers at manik and Lara they dodged all of them manik then did a spin dash on top of him but then a good man swatted him away make him crash into the side of the building he then picked up Laura and threw her on the wall even really punch the other then manik got up and did a drill Dash with the spiked wisp. He then went through eggman's met and destroyed it and had another plan up his sleeve he had two giant laser sit down to destroy both of them but just as he was about to hit it just right in time then moremax came in to destroy them so they hightailed it out of there.

I will get you Freedom Fighters and Robata size you if it's the last thing I do. While running with Lara and His Hands he said this is the 5th time we've tried to do an attack and we've waited on and had planned but he's still able to beat us manik says. Laura nods in agreement there must be some way to stop them she says. They then enter the great Forest into knothole or they see only 3 kids or teens if I may say. The Chipmunk T next did you destroy the robot sizer manik and Laura shook their heads no.

The leader then says this is getting frustrating how did our parents be able to defeat him we've tried everything but we still lose. Well she says you have try your best that's all we can ask for right now we should all take a break then we'll have dinner in 1 hour enjoy yourselves until then. So manik went to playing on his Xbox sky was working on his inventions melody was playing a song Lara was punching a bag and Sonia was thinking of a new plan.

In Rolo tropolis so how long will we have until the machine is ready Robotnik ask. We have three hours until the machine is Ray or what says. Good that's very good I will finally roboticized these Freedom Fighters once I find them and roboticized them verse I need a breakfast date someone hook me up some coffee bacon cheese what even villains need food too I want to watch a little bit of some Johnny Test.


	3. A little Chaos

Dr Eggman we have located a very powerful substance deep into the great forest. " The great forest eh, Eggman says." It must be achaos Emerald we must find it before the freedom fighters or else there will be great consequences. Especially when they have the kids of Sonic on their team, Eggman says. " Send out my greatest triumph, send out Mecha Sonic Snively." "Yes sir, Snively says. Meanwhile, the freedom fighters have picked up the signal too. So, Manik ask is there anyone who knows what it is? " It could be a Chaos Emerald", Lara says. " Lara and Manik you two and I will go and seek this emerald and take it before Eggman does", Sonia says. So the group heads off to find the gem. Once they get their they hear a fwoosh noise. They then turn to see a blue blur. It then lands down in front of them. It shows to be Mecha SONIC. "Dad!" Manik and Sonia says. He then flies over at Manik and shoots missiles at him. Manik dodges all of them and does a spin dash at Mecha Sonic but Sonic grabs him and throws him into a tree and proceed to punch him in the chest. Then Manik grabs the punch and throws Sonic in the air and drop kicks him. He then runs over Sonic and knocks him in the face. But Sonic then grabs him and uppercuts him into a tree. He then is about to shoot Manik but he then is grabbed by Lara and is thrown into Manik who then kicks him and sends him flying to Sonia who punches him throw the ground. " Sorry dad", Sonia says. " Thanks for the save Su", Manik says. "No prob Manik." They then head back to Knothole through a tree not knowing that Meca Sonic saw them enter through it and sending the coorodinates to Eggman. " This truly is our lightest hour", Eggman says.


	4. It's gone from bad to worse

Chapter

A whole fleet of egg man robots we're heading towards the great forest. Eggman was happy that this day was here. He orderd Mecha Sonic to wait for him by the the entrance to Knotehole. He pulled up a bigg evil grin. While that was happening the Freedom Fighter's were studying the Emerald. " Hmm, says Skye, the properties in the Emerald are great. With this we could beat Eggman," says Skye."Well since Sonic had a great and powerful connection with the Emerald we should give it to Manik," Lara says. " Me but I-, Manik started but was cut of but alarms. " What is it Skye." OH NO ITS EGGMAN HE FOUND US!, screamed Skye. " Alright team here is the plan we need to leave the Forest take as much tech as you need," Sonia said.

Sonia took the bounce bracelet and holo swords her Mom gave her. Manik took the Emerald, a Time calling machine, and a dimension hopper. Skye took a shotgun and energy tracker. Melody took a gutar that shoot laser. Lara took the light speed dash and power gloves. They all ran out the building and then Eggman and robots apperead. ''I knew I find you and knows it's time to be roboticized'', Eggman said. Skye pulled out his gun and shot at the robots, he then spin dashed into 5. He was then grabbed by a robot and was punched but he then kicked the robot. He spin dashed into 3 more. He then turned to the group and smiled until a giant robot appeared and shot a light beam at him. He was instanley turned into Mecha Skye.

The group grasped and Melody in anger at the lost of her brother started to attack the robot with a spins dashe attack with no avail and was shot with the same energy as her brother instanley turning her into a Robian as well. Seeing the siblings as robots Sonia,Manik, and Lara run deep into the forest when a missile launched at them. Sonia then runs at the missile and kicks it away. She then used the enerbeam to grabe the missile and throw it back at the robot. But it shrugged off the attack and grabbed Sonia. Seeing his sister in trouble he tried to run for her but Lara held him. " SONIA,"! Manik shouted. Sonia then turned to Manik and smiled a sad smile and she was turned into Mecha Sonia. The robot let her go and the other Robotized Freedom Fighters landed by her. Eggman in his ship smiled at the last remaining freedom fighters and said" I have won what are you going to do now. Manik saw the gun chargeing and saw his dimension hopper and pressed a botton to a random dimension and he and Lara fell in the portal. Now as u know Eggman hates a close victory so you can imagine his reaction to this. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! Eggman screamed.


	5. New Friends

Meeting new friends

''Grimlock drop the crusure right now'' screamed a very frustrated Raphel Esquivle or Raph for short. Suddenly a robotic giant dinosaur spit out a car that was in pieces when he chewed it up. Some of those parts almost hit Raph, he then looked up and said''Hey watch out man look at what your doing''. Grimlock then banged his head on the concret and looked ashamed. Raph looked at him and said'' Go back to your hole and think about what you did''. So Grimlock left to his hole with the other Dinobots. He then he heard two giant feet banging and he looked up and smiled when he saw Bumblebee and Arcee. '' So having problems taming Grimlock'' Bumblebee beeped. '' Yeah but i''ll manage'' Raph says. ''By the way bee i might of found a way to repair your voice'' Raph the sound of a large swirling portal opened above them suddenly. Hound, Smokescreen, Crosshairs, and Drift come out. '' What the bloody heck is going on out here Crosshairs says.'' They all see two falling things coming down that lands on the ground. Bumblebee then holds out one of his stingers and pointed to the hole to see two antipormorphic animals. They are all wide eyed at seeing them. '' Okay that's even strange for us'' Hound says. Both animals open their eyes to see the robots and look to see Bumblebee pointing his stinger at him.

The one that looks like a Hedgehog attacks bee and splits him to pieces. Everyone was shock and except for Raph. Arcee started to cry and just when the hedgehog was about to attack her bee legs come flying and hits the hedgehog and then the rest of his body reattaches itself and he puts his head back on his body and aims his stingers at the hedgehog. Bumblebee then says '' Never try to harm my sparkmate''. Arcee was happy that she hugged bee. The hedgehog started to attack him again but Raph got in the way. '' Stop their my friends'' Raph says.'' But their robots''. No their tomy world their aliens who are in hiding. ''Oh my bad well I'm Manick Acorn.'' The echidna steeped up and said'' My name is Lara-Su. We come from a diffrent dimension. They then explain their story to the Autobots and Raph. Sorry to hear you two can stay here for a while'' Raph says. '' Thanks'' Lara and Manik say.

As they all eat dinner Manik ask what are the autobots story. Bumblebee sighs and tells their story.'' Once we ha a peaceful planet and we lived in harmony we had lived in the golden age of our world Cybertron. Then we were betrayed by Megatron the leader od the decipticons. He spread war across our world and we the Autobots resist. We were lead to battle by the great Zeta Prime but he died in battle against Megatron. A close friend of him and my father Orion Pax travelded to the well of allspark and found our planets core and he meet Primus with Orion with the matrix of leadership and Orion became Optimus Prime. He lead the autobots to many victory but we had to leave Cybertron because it was dying. But Prime selected a team to follow him to earth were the war would end. Me, Arcee, and a Autobot named Bulkhead joined him. That's where we meet Raph and two other humans Jack, and Miko. We also got more Autobots to join our team later on where a battle would lead to destroy earth but we stopped it and ended the war. The rest of humanity learned of our exsistence and were scared of us so a group called cemetery wild hunted us. We were forced into exile. All of our friends were killed including Ratchet and Bulk. Me, Optimus, Arcee, and Smokescreen were left. Then we meet up with Hound, Drift, and Crosshairs. We then saved the humans from extiction and a threat from the star was responsible so Optimus flew up to space to find them leaving me as the Autobot leader. We are still hunted by humans. Manik and Lara felt pity for their robotic friends and they vowed to help them whenever they could.


	6. The adventure Begins

The adventure beings

 **Now two weeks back I saw Transformers The Last Knight and it was the biggest disappointment this year but I thought it was ok. So many missed opportunities so now I bringing more to the table more transformers less humans and more drama enjoy also this is a Sonic crossover with Transformers Prime I am setting it up as if it was in the prime universe enjoy.**

A old man was walking up to a car which was really old looking. The man looked around and then got into a car. He then put a envelope inside the car. '' Well old friend its happening the two mobians are here which means it is starting. You must go get the girl inside teaching the class when she done while I send Cogman out to get the Mobians, Bumblebee, and Raph''. The old man steps out of the car and goes always.

 **Inside the classroom**

'' Years ago few brave souls fought for everything they ever loved to turn the tides of battle.'' '' They then sought the help of Merlin a mystical wizard who had the help of a dragon." " That's bullshit'' the lady said. Her class then laughed. " The thought of this is stupid, dumb and a piece of shit'' the lady said. '' But the thought of this brings hope to anyone who wants to fight and gives the thought that anything can happen.'' We tell these stories to our kids so that we may give them strong memories for them so they can go to bed at night and so that all of you can get A's''. WHOOO!'' the class says. The lady then walks outside to her car and get's inside. Then she see's an envolpe come out of the top of her car. She open's it and it reads **'' Its time for you to fulfill your destiny.''** The car then locks and straps her seatbelt to her self and start's to drive off.

 **At the scrapyard**

Raph and the gang are chillin out when a big green truck come driven towards them. '' Oh no here come's the king of all jackasss'' smokescream say's. The truck transform and walks towards them. He is a green transformers with a bunch of junk on his back. Hound then throws two grenades at him which he doges both. He then looks down at Lara and Manik and then say's '' who the mutants. This makes Manik mad and he then starts a spindash but Raph walks up to him and puts his hands up to stop Manik. '' What do you want Daytrader'' Raph says. '' Well I just want to give and show you guys things so here's what I got''.

He then shows the a bird like transformer which files around and Bumblebee destroy it by clapping his hands. He then shows to them Starscreams head. '' How did you get that Hound says''. '' got to it before KSI did and rebuild it. Daytrader the notices a Talisman on Bumblebee arm. He then looks at bee and then say's '' **Your The Last Knight.''**


End file.
